The Forbidden Acts
by elementofsurpriseboo
Summary: I suck at summaries but...Cameron Morgan used to be the princess of England. So how did she end up a slave in Egypt? She meets many friends in her fellow slaves. But what happens when her master starts to flirt with her? Does she flirt back? Does she report it to his father? She has no idea. All she knows is that it's forbidden. Rated T because I'm paranoid. May change later.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV:

_I am going to strangle them! How dare they drag me behind their camels like a piece of meat! I am just as much of a person as they are! I am not an animal! If only they knew who I really was. They'd surely be sorry!_

These were my thoughts that day. I really couldn't believe that anyone would treat another human being that way. How wrong I was!

My name is Cameron Anne Morgan. Yes, that's right. I am the missing princess of England. When I was seven years old I was kidnapped by a man named Joshua Abrams. I never really understood why I was taken. I wasn't even next in line for the throne! My older brother, Grant was the crown prince. I could lie and say that I was treated quite nicely, that he treated me like a daughter. Truth is, he treated me like shit. Although he always fed me and such, I never left my "room" (more like prison cell). He would come into my room at night and do things. I will spare you the gory details, ok? After puberty hit people in town, especially the men, started to take notice of me. Joshua panicked and sold me into slavery. Yep, slavery. This way he got money and he got rid of e before someone figured out who I was (I've been told I look a lot like my parents). Problem solved, right?

I love my life.

MerchantPOV:

_This one is useless! She's always so slow and she has this deathly glare that makes a grown man shiver and cower in a corner!_

"Stand up straight, girl!" I said. She immediately obeyed._ At least she well behaved and follows orders._

She looked about seventeen years old and she was honestly quite attractive in her own, exotic kind of way. She wasn't fat or anything. Neither was she too skinny. No protruding bones, that's always a sign of good health. She'd be perfect for housework. Her wavy hair looked like it was made of pure gold and reached just short of the curve of her back. Her eyes were a light shade of grey with just a hint of blue when the light hits them just right. Very beautiful.

_She could be worth a lot of money._

As people perused the slave port I started to worry that she wouldn't sell. Then a man came to me, dressed as if he was guard for a very wealthy family.

"I need a pretty one. She needs to be able to work in a banquet hall and serve guests."

Perfect.

"Right this way, sir. This one here would be perfect for your employer. She is brand new but she is very capable of any task you may require. She is very good at following orders with no complaint." I pulled him to the young girl and showed her off.

He looked over her. "Yes, very nice. Very pretty. Not a scratch on her! She will do very nicely. How much?"

I smiled. "Fifteen pounds." His eyes widened at my bold price.

"Very well." He handed me the money. " It might be worth it for this beautiful creature." And with that they were gone was gone.

CPOV:

The new, strange man took me to the docks and in front of me was the most beautiful boat I had ever seen. It looked fit for a king! I was reluctantly coaxed onboard. In other words, a spear was poked into my exposed lower back.

"Sêshafi!" A girl with piercing icy blue eyes came out from behind the curtain door, leading into an enclosed room. "Take the new girl to get cleaned up. She must be presentable when she meets her new master."

I knew from my knowledge of Egyptian that Sêshafi meant angry woman. I wonder why anyone would name their child something so cruel.

She pulled me into the room where two others were waiting.

"My real name's Macey. They like to give their slaves Egyptian nicknames. What's your name, before they give you a new one?"

Cameron but most people call me Cammie."

"Well, Cammie, we have work to do."

To my surprise the two others in the room removed their, well, what I thought was real hair. They wore wigs! I didn't have to chop off my hair like I had thought. It was such a relief.

One was a petite blonde and the other had curly chocolate brown hair. Macey pointed to the blonde.

"This is Elizabeth, or Liz for short. She's from Paris. Her parents, run a farm but they ran out of money and had to sell their daughter into slavery to pay their debts. The others call her Sheriti or little girl, because she is so small and fragile-looking." Liz waved shyly.

"I'm Rebecca, but don't ever call me that. I go by Bex. They call me Kepi. That means tempest because I'm the one who flirts with the guards." Said the other.

Macy came up to inspect me. "You need to be washed for sure."

Bex and Liz grabbed me and threw me into a tub of cold river water. It felt nice compared to the dreadful heat of the Egyptian deserts. They stripped me of my rags and scrubbed from head to toe. When I was out the dried me off and handed me a pile of white and gold fabric. It felt like silk in my hands. I slipped it it on and looked at myself in the mirror. The uniform was quite revealing. The top had no straps and made me feel quite exposed. The skirt was only a little better. It was basically a wrap around my waist that went down to my ankles. The outfit was complete with golden sandals.

Bex took over and pinned my hair up, tucking it all into a black, shoulder-length wig. She added a golden band around it. Macey pulled my head to face her. She held a bottle of black ink and a small paintbrush. She lined my eyes with it and extended the top past my actual eye to create the traditional Egyptian winged eye.

"Someday soon you will have to learn to do this all on your own. This is what you will look like every day from now on." She said.

I heard a noise coming from the deck and I knew we were here, wherever that was. I still had no idea who I belonged to. The boat lurched to a stop and I took a deep breath. I guess I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Who's this guy anyways?" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Cammie?" asked Liz.

"Well obviously our master is wealthy, right? But just how wealthy and important is he?"

"Has no one told you who it is that owns you now?" she asked with widened eyes.

"Of course she doesn't! They always just assume you know who they are." Bex replied. "You now belong to the pharaoh and the royal family."

My eyes widened to the size of silver platters.

ZPOV

As we waited for the new servant to arrive my friends were betting on whether or not she was going to be hot, and if so how hot. My friends were weird like that. Well at least Grant and Nick were; Jonas was the shy, quiet type. I started laughing along with them and my father shot us a silencing glare. If I ever thought any of them were hot she would probably be sold, or even killed for treason or something. My father on the other hand, was a different story. I'm pretty positive the baby his main slave just gave birth to is his. I wouldn't be surprised if there was more either. My father was a bit of a ladies' man.

"Nebtawi!"

"Yes father?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. _My name is Zachary, dad. Why can't you just call me that?_

"The boat is arriving. Behave yourself." He said with a stern look.

I rolled my eyes_. It's like he thinks I'm still a young child who doesn't know how to act properly in public._

I straightened as the boat came to a halt in front of us. Out came the guards, along with a few of my personal female slaves: Shêshafi, Sheriti, and Kepi. Behind them came the new girl. As she proceeded closer I couldn't help but stare. Damn! This girl has_ a body!_

She had perfect curves and no scars. Her previous owner either treated her well or she was brand new to the slave life.

"Yes, very nice," said the pharaoh. He eyed her in way that made my blood boil. Why? I had no idea. I just knew that it had never bothered me before.

CPOV

I hated the way the pharaoh was looking at me. He made me feel very uncomfortable in my new uniform. As I approached the group of men I knew I would have quite a bit of trouble getting them away from me.

One of the younger men walked slowly toward me, the most annoying smirk I'd ever seen I graced his face. I could tell this one was cocky as hell. He walked a circle around me.

"Hmmmm…." He looked to the pharaoh. "I think she'll make an excellent chambermaid for me. What do you thing, father?" The pharaoh nodded his approval. This man must be the prince. He didn't look much older than I.

"She's all yours my son. Although, I may have to borrow her once or twice to clean my chambers as well." I grimaced at his crude comment. "In fact, her name can be one you chose," said the pharaoh.

The prince looked back to me. He grabbed my chin and lifted it to look up at him. He seemed to ponder for a moment. "I think the name Nafretiti would suit her well," he said with a smirk before he let go of me. That means 'I arrive with beauty' for those who don't know Egyptian as I do.

"Very appropriate, Nebtawi." _Lord of the world, Interesting._

I sighed inwardly. This was going to suck.


End file.
